You And Me, Just Us Two
by Lantern92
Summary: ... I, Brick Jojo had fallen way over my head, completely irreversibly in love with her. And if I was being honest, since this is my mind, I loved every bit of being in love with her, but it drove me absolutely insane ...
1. Chapter 1

**Brick POV**

I had run out of patience to keep this act up.

And usually, I was patient … to an extent.

There was absolutely no fucken way I was going to keep pretending like nothing was happening, and yet the charade had been going on for months. I mean, what did I expect, I let her call the shots, the one thing I never let anyone do because it was in my DNA to always have the last say in _everything_. Not my fault, everyone was an idiot and sometimes (most of the time) they needed sensible direction.

Yet here we were.

The ground below me trembled viciously, and had the streets of downtown Townsville been populated, the craters forming from the cracks would have swallowed people running for their lives whole. Mercilessly.

My brother Butch had pulled a 20 something high skyscraper off from the ground from its base like it was a weed. I would have been shocked at the sight myself had I not had been the maniac's triplet. He craved this type of destruction, I knew this. The electric wires and water pipes tore easily with the cement exactly the way putty does in a toddler's hand, a less than appealing churning sound echoing in the empty distance of the unpopulated section of town.

Floating nearby, Boomer laughed at the whole sight of it "Now you're just showing off Butch!"

I had to gather my bearings from the fight the three of us were engaged in. It had been a good 4 hours where we were still fighting with our counterparts, the good ol' Powerpuff Girls, as suggested by both my brothers who made it a habit of making this some sort of leisure activity. Like some family gathering where we come together to play Monopoly or some shit. Personally, I didn't want to be here. Until I was 17 I had actually enjoyed it, but fast forward two years to the present and you have an annoyed Brick ready to call it quits. All of it.

Today my counterpart Blossom was relentless. If anything, she had gotten stronger over the years dedicating majority of her time to strengthening herself for battles specifically against us. I know this but am not supposed to know it because Bubbles told me 'not to tell anyone'.

In fact, Bubbles told me not to tell anyone _anything_. Like I was five. Like she would ground me if I did. Like I didn't realize that telling someone might just lead to the wrong people finding out about our secret rendezvous over the last 14 months. I was fifty times more calculating and manipulative than she was, and I understood that my telling people I knew dumb shit like Blossom did pilates or whatever the fuck red did to get stronger could cost me my place in the villain underworld. Or my life.

Naïve Bubbles was not as slow as I had often thought she was. She acted the part, for which I would gladly nominate her for an Oscar, but she was way smarter than anyone ever gave her credit for, and that was one of the reasons that I, Brick Jojo had fallen way over my head, completely irreversibly in love with her.

And if I was being honest, since this _is_ my mind, I loved every bit of being in love with her, but it drove me absolutely _insane_. I sure as hell wasn't built to be in, fall in, feel or need love; but with her I did. Not knowing why I felt like this for her was what threatened my sanity and I _was_ suppose to know everything, given my IQ that scaled 340.

So anyway, reality rushed forth and I could predict Butch's next move. He was like clockwork. He had left Buttercup half dead on a sewer somewhere and Blossom was nowhere to be seen, so I _assumed_ she was unconscious. But Bubbles was lying against a building on the opposite end ergo the plan: Butch was clearly going to ram the skyscraper onto her, just for the kicks. He probably didn't care that it would kill her given the state she was in. I guess there was no reason for him to care, but I had plenty reason to so I willed her to wake up in my mind as Butch yelled "Hey Brick, check this out…!"

Suddenly, faster than the speed of light, I was tackled from the side right into a telephone pole. Not as hard as I'm used to, but it was worth the effort I guess. Blossom had made one last dying attempt at me in her weakened state. Pathetic. Clearly she hadn't seen her sister's impending doom and it angered me, but I couldn't blame her dim ass.

"For fuck's sake Blossom," I swore as I punched her and wrapped the telephone pole around her, sealing the metal with my heat ray vision so she wouldn't be able to move. By then she was unconscious from my punch.

"Do it!" Boomer jeered.

Butch may be the strongest and he may be able to put up a good fight against me _on a good day_ when it came to speed, but I was definitely faster. Probably so fast I could turn back time, I don't know, haven't tried it, but I mentally put it on my bucket list.

As the building catapulted to Bubbles, I flew and shielded her body from any impact that would have harmed her with my own body, and waited for the aftermath to settle. Finally, with all the steel and force pushing against me under the building, I tore apart a big enough hole so that the air and dust can escape and more room could be made. It was dark and chock full of dust and the smell of metal and charred concrete. I'd have really hated to be on the receiving end of that impact had I been mortally injured.

I looked down at Bubbles. _My_ sweet, innocent Bubbles. She was awake but just barely and her eyes were filled with tears that ran down her cheek as her eyes fluttered open. She had been breathing erratically, in a fetal position holding on for dear life. Had it been years ago, I would have savored in the whole show of seeing my brother finally concluding the chapter to the destruction of the Powerpuffs. The very sight of them had disgusted me and it made me mad to think how perfect their little lives were up in Townsville running around like they owned the city. That, and I was designed to hate most things and people, especially superheroes. I guess there's a fine line between love and hate because shortly after, she came along…

And now I was saving her from sure death. Protecting her from my brothers, the people I swore an unsaid undying blood alliance to. The ultimate betrayal.

I fixed my cap that almost come off, kneeling down to her limp figure and assessing the damage that Boomer had done when we had stuck to fighting our counterparts. Her skin was a mix of blue and black from the punch bruises, her face being no exception. He had hurt her so bad that one of her eyes had swollen shut and there were cuts and deep gashes from being manhandled literally by my brother. I was enraged and frustrated beyond words at Boomer, the situation, no being able to protect her from _this…_ basically everything that was causing pain the woman I loved. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, but I knew that her plan of us staying her in Townsville pretending to be enemies was not a very grand one. There was no way in hell I was going to do this forever which was why I hated this charade and needed to end. Her clothes were torn and she was frozen on the spot. The chemical x had healing effects but even _it _had its limits. None of us were fucken immortal.

"You need to take your sisters and go home," I ordered her in a stern voice, knowing she would obediently answer because really, she had no other choice and it was for the best.

Before I got up, she reached both arms out and wrapped them over me, essentially pulling me into a hug. "Thank you," she said.

When she let go, I kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you." Then discreetly exited the destroyed rubble and ordered that the boys and I go home. They had been too amazed at the destruction that they didn't notice I was gone even though it was momentarily.

"They've had enough for the day," I added for good measure as we flew back to our apartment, thinking of Bubbles' blue eyes and vowing to do everything in my strength to get her away from this madness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brick POV**

3 Weeks passed since the downtown incident.

For most of the time, I chose not to see Bubbles because I was in a state of pure confusion. I had arrived home that night wanting to escape to some unknown country with her to waking up the next morning questioning why I ever got myself in this mess. For godssake I was evil embodied and even the thought of people being happy or rainbows and world peace made me want to hurl. There was no place in this world for Brick and Bubbles as a unit. She was too kind, pure, caring, sweet, all that baby unicorn shit to be involved with a cunning, unscrupulous psychopath like me.

It was true that I loved her, more than I could bear, she was perfection in my eyes. But I knew I would destroy her if she kept offering herself up to me like some damn sacrifice, wanting to be mine. I wouldn't hurt her because I wanted to, but because it was in my nature to destroy everything I touched.

My digital clock displayed 0134AM in the darkness of the night as I sat on my bed, trying to think this through as meticulously as possible. If I run with bubbles, my brothers and her sisters would look for us. Him would slay me for even thinking I could get away with it. Mojo would most likely disown me and give me a long ass speech about how good and bad didn't mix. If I don't, we'll keep this charade up and at some point she'll realize how absolutely worthless I am and date someone better for her. The though of her in another man's embrace infuriated me to the point of physical agitation; I knew that very moment what I was feeling … if I couldn't have her, no one was going to.

When I had enough of the thinking, pondering and wondering, I decided to go to a bar on the wrong side of town where all the villlans hung out. If I wasn't going to figure this out tonight, I sure as hell didn't want to remember that I didn't solve it the next morning.

* * *

The besmirched, dilapidated pub was abuzz with a hive of illegal and carnal activity. The air in it was flavoured with a cocktail of tobacco and marijuana smoke that had become the norm, if you exclude the foul smell of sex and sweat that was added to the mixture. I had literally grown up in this place and it never once bothered me that all the rules of the morality came here to be broken. Actually, I didn't give a fuck what anyone got up to. Usually, I got in, drank and picked up a girl to fuck.

I had become one of those guys who preferred a certain look. Blonde hair, blue eyes, small perky B cups, petite, tight round ass. It had taken me months to realize that the whores weren't the ones I was projecting my lust towards, but another super powered female with the same features. Even in my subconscious she reigned.

A couple of drinks through, I checked my watch and it was 0456AM. Maybe it wasn't just a couple of drinks then, perhaps more than I should have taken considering that I had class at 9am. People were beginning to leave for the night with hookers and I sat by the bar, my vision blurring and head dizzily numb from all the alcohol I consumed. On the other side of the pub I spotted a girl who had blonde hair. Her eyes were blue but her built was a bit larger than that of the object of my affection. The girl was giving me bedroom eyes the whole night and I could tell she was practically begging me to come say something to her. At first, I wasn't going to, but my empty heart and yearning wasn't going to allow me to go home alone tonight. _At least she kinda looks like Bub_ I justified as I stood to stride towards her, completely ignoring the more rationaly side of my brain that told me that not only was she _not_ Bubbles, doing this would probably end up feeling and going to shit because you cheated _on_ Bubbles. But the thing was, we weren't dating so it was fair game, I was horny , and hell, I needed to get my mind off Bubbles.

Three steps in, a smell of sulfur and decaying corpses wafted through the air. My face was shadowed by the sickening smell and I thought I was going to puke. It was that bad. Looking around, everyone had frozen deathly still and a red glow had enveloped the place as smoke gracefully blinded me momentarily.

_What the…?!_

"Hello, Brick." A soothing yet terrifying voice said. It sounded more like a chainsaw and every word uttered made my head pound with pain for some reason. When my sight returned, I beheld a 7 foot blood red devil standing in front of me, claws so sharp that they could slice through steel like bread and slits for irises that swam in a pool of black.

I would have been terrified had _he _ not raised me to be the evil spawn I was today. Many people ran for dear life or pulled out crucifixes and said prayers of protection whenever they encountered my guardian. He was terrifying and powerful, so it was understandable. As a father, he was merciless, callous and indifferent, only choosing to summon us to do a job or threaten us or some dumb shit. I hated it. I hated him. I especially hated the fact that he taunted us with the phrase "your souls belong to me boys." As justification why we should obey him. I could care less that I was hell bound after death though but I've been on the other side of his wrath and let me tell you, he had power to do very horrible things to make you give up and admit that he was in charge.

"It's you," I said unenthusiastically, meeting his intimidating glare that was coupled with a smile.

"Oh quit pretending like you haven't missed me," Him cooed, brushing his claw against my cheek which left an open mark on my face. It quickly healed when I took my face away from his grip.

"W_hat do you want?_" I asked him.

"Brick," he started in a calm tone. "I'm extremely disappointed in you. Did you think I didn't know what you were doing behind everyones back? With a damn puff?!"

My face melted to a frown when I realized what this was all about. _Her._

"_Did you really think I would just let such stupidity go?_" he asked again, now more violently and stepping closer to me, but I stood my ground, looking up incredulously at his face.

There was no way I was going to get through this unscathed. "What do you want me to do?"

He paced around me, waving his hand in the air in front of us as a cloud displayed all the late night phone calls when Bubbles and I would talk until the next morning, our secret ice cream dates, meeting in the woods for parties, me protecting her from harm of my brothers, our first kiss, us in the privacy of my room cuddling naked after a passionate session… "Romantic, isn't it?" he asked mockingly. "It's almost heart warming."

I wanted to attack and kill him for what he was doing. Protecting Bubbles from my brothers was one thing, protecting her from this guy was going to be next to impossible, but I couldn't let harm come to her just because I was in the middle of our love affair. I wondered what I could do to prevent any harm to come towards her… maybe, stop seeing her..?

"I didn't say that, per se," he said, reading my thoughts. "Oh. You can still see her."

This made me go confused and he enjoyed my twisted look of confusion and anger "So, what…?"

"Kill her." He whispered so angrily and softly in the devilish voice that I almost didn't hear it. "I want _you_ to kill her Brick. Not your brothers, **_you_**_."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bubbles POV**

I hugged my book against my chest and made a mad dash for the school library after cheerleading practice.

It was suddenly raining real hard outside and I wanted to go home, but I had a history paper due the following day so I decided to work at the university overnight instead. My best friend Chris was going to be there since we both had history so it wasn't going to be as lonely. It would be kinda awkward because I knew Chris had a huge crush on me and I purposefully ignored it because I didn't remotely feel the same way. He literally would do anything for me, and at times it got annoying but I just couldn't tell him that I didn't feel the same, I just kept him in the friend zone. I had texted my sisters to let them know and just received a 'k' from both.

I couldn't concentrate in class because I would always wonder about Brick Jojo. We had been having a secret relationship for a while now and I had fallen hopelessly in love with him until the one day we were all fighting and he saved me, then he never said a word to me afterwards. I tried texting and calling him for the first two weeks or so, and then gave it up, thinking there was something bad I had done. I even tried to talk to him between lectures but he would always brush me off or avoid me, rarely making eye contact. It really hurt my feelings that he would be so distant after everything we went through, I mean, if I made him mad he should have just said but ignoring me was just the …

I bumped into someone at the library and all my notes in my history textbook went flying about.

"I'm so sorry!" I began apologizing, picking up my stuff, but in an instant, there was nothing on the floor. When I looked up I saw why. The super powered person in front of me had picked everything up in a split second and his fiery red orbs glared into me as he reached out to hand me the notes.

"Brick," I said, at a loss for words. I blushed, noting how I had just been thinking about him when I ran into him. Speak of the devil. "Uhm, hey!"

"Hi," he said, a look of stoic resignation pasted on his face but his red eyes communicating a whole different story. My heart fluttered in my chest as I took the notes, at a loss of what to say next.

_Why have you been ignoring me?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Why are you avoiding me?_

_What happened to you?_

_Why are you ignoring all my calls and texts?_

…but no. all I could manage was "How are you?"

"Good," he replied, the edge of his mouth twitching into a sort of smile. He always did that, and I thought it was cute because he rarely smiled and that kinda seemed like he wanted to but was holding back because he thought smiling was for sissies or something. "Yourself?"

"I'm great," I said, smiling as sweetly as I could. "Have this huge report I need to do for tomorrow."

"Hey Bubbles!" whispered someone, Chris was suddenly by my side. "Dude, you're late. I've been waiting here forever."

"All the best with it," Brick said, a momentary flash of annoyance, maybe anger, towards Chris looming over his perfectly chiseled features. Right after, he walked away and my heart broke. The moment was ruined and I didn't even confront him. Way to go.

Chris ushered me to a table and I sat my things down, Brick's eyes still in my mind. Then before I even realized what I was doing I said "Hey, I'll be back, you can start without me."

I used my super speed to catch up with Brick, who was now by the parking lot where the rain had temporarily ceased "Brick!" I called out, and jogged towards him. He had stopped, that was a good sign.

"Hey, I need to talk to you," I implored.

His eyebrow was raised and his arms were crossed on his chest. He leaned against the car ever so sexily and said "About?"

Seriously? Was he seriously doing this right now?

"You've been avoiding me," I blurted out almost angrily at his non caring attitude. "Did I do something wrong? I mean, I thought everything was fine between us… then you saved me and stuff and you just went quiet on me…? I'm sorry you had to do that I didn't want you to but everything was happening so fast and I would have…"

"Saved yourself?" he asked as if I had said something of a joke.

"Yea…" I squeaked. "I didn't need your help."

"Oh, trust me Blue, you did." He said, his eyes disconnecting from any emotion.

"I'm not that weak you know!" I said madly, defiantly standing my ground.

"Actually, Bubbles, you are," he said. "But if it makes you sleep at night thinking the opposite, then you do that."

I was silent for a few moments, a bit shocked at his arrogant and obnoxious attitude. This was the side of Brick I hated. The Mr Know it all insufferable condescending asshole that treated me like I was less of a person because I wasn't as strong or smart. My eyes nearly welled up with tears, but I kept them back, determined not to let him know how easily he could hurt me.

"Why are you being such a jerk," I asked. "I'm trying to resolve things here and you're making things twice as difficult."

"There's nothing to resolve here," he said looking at me like I was wasting my time. He was actively pushing me away from him, but I wasn't going to leave without the truth. "And I'm not being a jerk, I'm just doing what Brick does, and if you can't handle that, just stay the fuck away from me."

M eyes were now watering. This time I didn't make an attempt to hold anything back. "But… but…I love you Brick…"

His eyes softened with realization of what he had just said and how much it hurt me. I took a step towards him slowly, not knowing whether he'll reject my advances or not. I just wanted to hug him and let him know that whatever's happening, we'll get through it together. I wasn't going to leave and I meant it. I put my hands around his neck and leaned onto him. To my surprise, he wrapped his muscular hands around me and pulled me closer, burying his head in my neck.

"Come with me," he said, while we were still in our embrace.

"But my paper…?" I said, pulling away and looking into his eyes. I thought of Chris, sweet Chris would do anything for me, including write a two people report overnight. "Okay, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bubbles POV**

We were in his room.

Butch and Boomer are out drinking apparently so the house was quiet and we would have the whole night to ourselves to talk and catch up.

"You never really told me why you were ignoring my calls and texts," I told him.

He shrugged, handing me a cup of hot cocoa with marshmellows and cinnamon just the way I love it. "I was going through something personal."

"I'm sorry… do you wanna talk about it?" I asked sympathetically.

"No," he said sternly.

Silence enveloped the room and I sipped my cocoa quietly as he watched me like I was prey on his bed while he was perched on his desk. It had begun raining worse than before now and I was content and happy to be with him, even if we were just staring at each other. I finished my hot beverage and he came and sat next to me, kissing my lips hungrily and pulling me by the waist. I kissed him back, enjoying being back in my lover's hold. "I missed you," he said.

I smiled against our kiss, and he wouldn't let me pull away to reply. Instead, he slid his hand under my dress and caressed my thighs, groaning at my soft skin. I mewed happily and let him, slipping his cap off and running my fingers in his hair whilst deepening the kiss.

My phone vibrated nearby and I ignored it, knowing that It was going to be a disappointed Christopher asking where I was. All I wanted was Brick, the world was going to have to wait. As we lovingly kissed and caressed one another, a smell filled my nose like nothing I had ever smelt before, yet it brought a memory of something I had encountered in the past. It was awfully distracting to the point that I had to get up to open the window. I'd stopped Brick, and he looked upset by that, I asked him "Is it me, or do you also smell sulfur..?"

* * *

"Babe, relax." Brick said, trying to calm me down as he spooned me. "I'm sure it was nothing."

"But, I could smell it, I could feel the smell of rot on my skin," I said. It was driving me absolutely insane that it was such a vivid hallucination. What was happening to me?

"Maybe a nice hot bath will help?" Brick suggested. I turned to face him and smiled happily.

"That's a great idea! You wanna join me?" I asked seductively tracing my finger down his toned upper body. He grinned handsomely and said "Sure Blue."

The water in the huge tub was relaxing, and the fact that it was raining outside made it feel ten times more amazing. Brick had disrobed and I took a moment to appreciate what a fine specimen he was. Everything about him was perfect, from his ripped arms to his eight pack and strong legs. God, even his butt was perfect. I giggled and bit my bottom lip, blushing when I saw his semi erect member and he said "A picture would last longer, you know."

I tore my eyes off him forcibly and began to take my jeans and top off. I was a bit insecure about my petite body since I wasn't as curvy as my sisters and they always made me feel bad about being smaller. I was really surprised when Brick even said he thought I was sexier than my sisters. I mean, seriously, he had the body of a god and I was skinny and fragile with small boobs. Where in the world does that even happen!? When I was naked, I twirled my hands together nervously and tried not to think of my bareness. "You're so cute when you're shy," he said from the tub. "I wish you knew how beautiful you were Bubbles."

That made me feel better about everything. I tied my hair back into a bun and joined him in the tub, sitting between his legs. We talked about what we had been up to the previous month and I made him laugh with all my stories about cheerleading and avoiding Christopher's blatant advances. Whenever id ask him about his life he'd give quick answers. He really wasn't a man of many words and I could respect that. He opened up every so often though, and when he did it always made my heart beat twice as fast, realizing that this was the real Brick. The one I fell so deeply for. The love of my life.

"Well, I saw my.._dad_…" he he started to say. "We're currently in disagreement over stuff. He just doesn't understand me and isn't the most considerate person."

"What were you guys fighting about?" I asked, my curiosity perked.

"It's… nothing." He said. "Let's just say he wants me to do something I really don't wanna do."

"I'll bet he'll come around," I said chirpily. "And if he doesn't, I bet he just wants the best for you that's why he's making you do it."

"I really doubt that," Brick said, nibbling on my earlobe. "But enough of that. Tell me more about your life and shit."

"Brick! Don't swear," I said chastising him.

"Sorry Blue," he wrapped his arms around my waist, rubbing my tummy and stroking my 32Bs gently. "Force of habit."

I giggled as I felt his manhood grow more in the water, poking into my backside "The water's getting cold."

"Yup, I don't want you catching a cold," he said, now kissing my neck, holding me in an embrace with his whole body. My body flushed with lust and content. I wished it was like this every single waking moment and we didn't have to hide anything. Then all will be perfect. I closed my eyes contentedly and then opened them up to see the water in the tub a dark shade of red… like blood. Even its thickness had changed and the smell was awful.

I jumped, scared of what was happening "Oh my god!" I cried. I could feel Brick wasn't behind me anymore and the blood I was sitting in was staining my skin. I wanted to jump out of the tub but I couldn't move. Oh god, oh god, what the hell was going on. I screamed and…

"Bubbles!" Brick said, shaking me. I was suddenly back in the tub with my love holding me and calling my name in a haze of panic. "Bubb, what is it?"  
"I… the water… it was blood. I saw… I was sitting in blood and it was horrible!" I cried, jumping out of the tub.

"What?" asked Brick.

"Brick… the tub was filled with blood, I saw it!" I was now sobbing. "It was so real, like the smell before!"

Brick looked sympathetic but not as confused like he was in the dark. He got out of the tub and ushered me into his room, trying to console me but by then I was losing my mind. "I want to go home." I said like the big baby I was feeling like.

He was disappointed by that remark, and his heart broke, I could see it in his eyes, but he didn't force me to stay. He handed me my clothes and drove me to my house, kissing me on my cheek "I'll call you tomorrow morning and see how you're feeling, alright?"

I nodded and headed back home, visions of blood and sulfur flooding my mind.

What the hell was happening to me?!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brick POV

The grey black storm clouds had drained their contents on Townsville. Gales of wind pushed them towards the neighboring metropolis and cleared the late night /early morning skies after I had dropped Bubbles off at her house.

Hands in pockets and hovering miles away from her exposed bedroom window, I watched her attempt to sleep. It had been a good hour after she'd perched into her bed, and just as long that I had taken it upon myself to stalk her. Using my supervision I would be able to do so undetected, albeit rather creepy. In my defense, I wasn't able to sleep knowing Him was tormenting her.

Although I had been playing dumb with her hallucinations, from the moment she mentioned sulfur I knew what was happening. A sort of haunting courtesy of my 'dad' for her, and warnings for me… no, shoves in the right direction for me to kill her. Sure, I had the capacity within me in terms of physical strength and planning to do so easily. All it would have taken would be a snap of the neck or fatal blow and Blue would be gone forever. But I didn't have the will or motivation to kill her; she's everything that I genuinely care about in this world. If I let anything or anyone hurt her, myself included, I knew I would end up obliterating whatever/whoever destroyed her out of sheer fury and hurt.

Living with Bubbles was just not an option.

"She trusts you. She loves you. Anything you say, she'll gladly do. What's even more perfect is that her pesky sisters don't even know about you two. Once she's gone, you boys would be able to take on the other two and finally kill them…. Look at me. You don't want to disappoint me, do you, Brick? Because you know what horrible things happen when I'm upset… when you make me angry… so be a good sport. Take one for the team." Him's words from the bar the previous night replayed in my mind.

My mind raced with scenarios of me trying to kill her. All of them ended well for _Him_ but never for me. I knew in that instant that whatever the way forward for me was, it didn't involve killing Bubbles. Perhaps the running away thing would work? But now we'd have to literally run to a place where no one, not even the King of all that is evil would find us. The problem with that plan was that evil was everywhere -ready to betray my location given the chance. Running was out of the books.

_Shit._

I looked back into Bubble's bedroom. She was peacefully asleep now, still and tranquil. After watching her for a good twenty minutes or so, I decided to go back to my apartment. There was no way I was going to figure this all out tonight, no matter how desperate I was.

As soon as I stepped into the house, I witnessed possibly one of the most strangest things I will ever see in my life. Grey mist floated on the hardwood floor and it felt like maggots all over my feet. A pool of blood was gathered underneath a body suspended in the air as if it had been hung with an invisible noose. Looking up from where the steady stream of blood was leaking from the ceiling, I saw my brother, Boomer. He looked dead and his shirt had a huge stain of blood that probably covered a fatal wound from where the blood dripped down his leg onto the floor.

"Boomer!" I ran to him and hovered up to where he was, shaking him and trying to pull him down so that he was lying on the couch. "Boomer, wake up!"

As I tried to free him from the strange trap, I discovered I could not move him. It was like invisible steel chains held him in place to prevent him from moving. I swore as I fought against the entity I couldn't see out of desperation, only to hit and kick at air. My attempts were futile and pathetic. Lifting his shirt, I spotted the source of the blood – a deep wound in his chest that exposed bone and all. It was sickening and I became frantic in an attempt to cover it up with his tearshirt that I tore, hoping to stop the bleeding. It helped, but just barely. My brother was still deathly pale, and his pulse was helplessly weakening by the second. The chemical X seemed to not even be having an effect on Boomer.

"You see Brick?" a voice in the darkness of the apartment came. "It's not that hard to kill a little blue superperson is it?"

"Let him down!" I ordered angrily.

"Come, sit." Cooed the voice of Him.

"I wont do anything until you let my brother go."

"Come now, Brick. You're in a state. _Sit._"

When he ordered me to sit I was pushed against the wall of the living room with unnatural demonic force and crumpled to the floor. I groaned from the pain suddenly in my head and back from the impact.

"Was that really so hard?"

"Let him go." I demanded, sounding desperate.

"Give me one good reason why I should," he said, now in a different location than he was before but still hiding in the shadows and the mist. "You didn't kill Bubbles. And you owe me the life of a _loved _one…. Fair trade, hmm?"

My eyes swam trying to spot him and I realized that I hadn't seen Butch. "Wheres Butch?!"

"Oh don't worry about him. Unlike you – Butch doesn't overthink when I give him a simple command. Butch is… easier to deal with. He'd snap anyone's neck in an instant."

I winced at the mention of snapping a neck… was it possible he had heard my thoughts when I was watching Bubbles?

"You should know by now that I always do." He said.

In that instant the heavy presence of the demon creature left, and the thick darkness and squirming mist that came with him was lifted, replaced by a more calming darkness where light fell through from outside. Everything remained normal except for Boomer. He was still suspended in the air but the bleeding had stopped.

Punching into the wall, I swore loudly. Now literally at a loss of what to do. Looking up at Boomer and thinking, I could hear my other brother's footsteps outside the door. He walked in and gasped at the sight before him, perplexed and in panic over Boomer. He looked down at me and looked even more confused.

"Brick?! What the fuck happened?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brick POV

Butch was twitching, pacing back and forth. He stared at the floor and looked like he was actively thinking. I could literally picture the screws in his head turning in an attempt to process my explanation; it would have been amusing had the circumstances been less morbid.

I knew what was coming. A fall out. An explosion of sorts. Possibly even a physical altercation. I had to brace myself for the very worst; Butch had never been the understanding lets-think-this-through type. Perhaps telling him the truth so soon was not such a good idea.

Perhaps. But how the hell else was I supposed to explain why Boomer was hanging from the fucken ceiling mutilated and half dead?

"So let me get this straight." Butch began, looking at me like I was an idiot. "The reason Boomer is like this is because you couldn't kill a damn puff?"

"It's more complicated than that-"

"Oh? Enlighten me" he cut me off.

Before I could put a word in, he continued "Because BRICK what it sure as shit looks like is you've been going behind our goddamn backs all this time. You're a traitor. No - worse. You're a blood traitor. You'd let Boomer be killed just to keep fucking that bitch?"

"She's not a bitch." I retorted, standing to challenge him.

He scoffed "Oh isn't she, Brick?" he asked, an eerie calm over him. His green orbs settled on Boomer, and then his face contorted into a mixture of realization and disgust. "You're in love with her."

I stood my ground, saying nothing as he proceeded to shift his gaze to me. My silence gave away the truth I had hid for so long.

"You piece of shit," he said venomously, stepping towards me and pointing threateningly. "If you won't kill Bubbles, I will."

"It has to be me."

"Of course it does." He answered , now in the air, hovering above me with his fists balled like he was going to lunge at me "You were supposed to be one of us, our leader. But now I don't even know what's more disappointing. The fact that you betrayed us by fucking our mortal enemy or that you're in love with her."

"Butch, listen... Things escalated between Bubbles and I, and … well… just trust that I'm working on a plan, ok? The situation is complicated…"

"You're seriously doing this, huh? Choosing HER over us? That's just fucken great Brick. Just so Brilliant," he yelled "She's THE WEAKEST AND STUPIDEST POWERPUFF. How complicated would it be to kill her?"

As soon as he concluded his rant, a green streak of light enveloped where he was standing as he took off in high speed towards a familiar direction. His objective was written all over his face.

I took off after him just as quickly, attempting to catch up to stop him from doing anything I'd regret. The situation went from controlled to spilling over sideways. I had no idea what my next move would be but my mission was clear: Protect Bubbles at All Costs.

When Butch crash landed into Bubbles' room and wrapped his hands over her neck, the commotion had instantaneously attracted the attention of both her sisters. So much for being discreet.

The two barged in in time to spot me flying towards Butch and Bubbles. Blossom took it upon her goddamn rule following self to attack me, her counterpart. As if she couldn't see that the rules of our battles had completely gone out of the window when she saw Butch attacking Bubbles.

It was no longer blues with blues or greens on greens.

"Dammit Blossom. He's trying to kill her. Stop HIM!" I said irritated at her as she kept throwing punches and kicks at me, ignoring me completely.

From the corner of my eye I saw an unconscious Buttercup freefall down the side of their apartment building, leaving a crater on the concrete pavement when she landed. The only other person who had a fighting chance against my maniac brother had been knocked out cold with one blow. I knew now that my poor Bubbles didn't stand a fighting chance. He was a maniac when it came to these things and really, sometimes I felt he held back when we fought the puffs just for the kicks.

Blossom had still not grasped what I was trying to tell her, as smart and quick minded as she was. Either that or she just didn't care, always on autopilot – attack now, ask questions later.

We didn't have much time. Bubbles vs Butch – an enraged blood lusting Butch – barely stood a chance. The blonde was careless, naïve and untrained in the type of fatal fighting style Butch had perfected over the years.

"Stop! Bubbles is… He's killing her!" I yelled, managing to counter and temporarily paralyse my dumbass counterpart. I threw her against a building a rushed to Bubbles and Butch.

By the time I got to her, it was too late.

She was now merely a limp body puddled on the ground next to an incensed Butch, her limbs and neck twisted in unnatural positions. I flew to her side and attempted to wake her up; but I could see pieces of her spine jutting out from her flesh and I knew there was no protecting I could do beyond this point. Her bones were literally crushed and mangled in a horrifically painful death. Butch had not only murdered her, he went above and beyond overkill.

There was a reason we stuck to fighting our counterparts – and this was it.

A part of me wanted to attack him and give him the same treatment, but my trembling hands just couldn't let go of the body of my love. For a moment I was stunned. I just felt numb and more alone that I had ever felt, but mostly I felt guilty.

"Bubbles! No!" Blossom screamed out of pure horror as she saw her sister's corpse in my arms. "Let go of my sister you monster!"

The seconds stretched on as debris fell from the ceiling and the apartment lights flickered and then disconnected, leaving darkness all around. Looming over us was Butch with a satisfied grin on his face and pure condescension in his eyes. I couldn't bear to look at him because I knew if I did I would rip his those cocky, arrogant eyeballs out of his sockets.

"You're pathetic," he said to me, and spat by Bubble's feet.

Rage blinded my senses and a sense of hopelessness enveloped my being. She was gone. The woman I loved was gone, her smile will never illuminate my day and I'd never have another chance to tell her that I loved her. Worse still, I had failed her my promise to protect her.

I was the reason she was dead.

If she had never fell in love with me she'd still be alive.

"Bubbles, I'm sorry…" I whispered, tears flooding my eyes.

"Let her go!" Blossom grieved loudly as she shoved me away violently and knelt by her sister. "No. Please don't be dead Bubbles. Stay with me, we need you." She cried and attempted to resuscitate her to no avail.

From where I was shoved by Blossom, I met gaze with my brother; he was looking at me like I was nothing. There was no trust in his eyes left for me and there sure as hell was no sympathy emanating from his deed. He scoffed contentedly then flew back to the apartment sickened by the sight of my tears.

No sooner that he left, a churning sound like that of bones cracking was heard from the center of the room. At first it was dull enough that you had to strain your ears to hear but then it got clearer and more disturbing like bones were shattering or possibly readjusting.

It took me a while to realise the sound was coming from Bubbles.

A trademark red ethereal glow had enveloped her body and at once I knew Him was behind it. Was he going to take her? Not on my watch. It was one thing to kill her – but desecrating her corpse I was not going to let happen. If my love died she would die in peace and be buried with the dignity that she deserved by the people who loved her.

I was ready to protest when I heard coughing emanating from her… Bubbles coughing out life.

My eyes widened… what the fuck?

Crawling beside her sister I saw that the shattered bones had returned back to their place. She was still bruised but the Chemical X was doing its healing job. Relief swept over me.

"Bubbles? Oh my god, you're alive!" Blossom hugged her, oblivious to my presence beside her.

How the hell was this possible? Did Him literally mean that only I was the person who was suppose to kill her?

"Brick…" she tried weakly, smiling her innocent smile. Blossom pulled away from her sister and quizzically looked between us.

"It's ok Blue, you're safe now," I whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

Bubbles

I had always been envious of my sister's beautiful pink eyes. For one, pink was such a unique colour to have as your eye color, but mostly their depth, her thick lashes and shapely eyebrows were able to mesmerise any soul into submission.

She sat wideeyed nearby, with an unconscious Buttercup's head in her lap. Even in the dim lighting of our now destroyed home her eyes swam with the certainty of a seasoned leader. As her sister and teammate, I knew what the look meant. It gave me comfort and a sense of resolve whenever we were in trouble. I had always searched her face for it whenever I didn't know what to do. Bad things went away at its very presence. It never failed me, that look.

But now my reanimated body tensed with fear of the look. She appeared intimidating and sure of whatever resolve she had made; like it was the only obvious way forward. Her silence almost drove me crazy and I kept holding myself from hollaring like I'd been listening to a leaking faucet for hours.

I remembered that Brick was holding my hand when he squeezed it, a supportive gesture mixed with relief and fear of the future. His face was tense and his red eyes distant, waiting for Blossom's reaction.

"I think this is a family affair," she finally said. "We need to get somewhere safe and talk alone... now."

"What?" Brick asked.

Blossom ignored him and looked at me with a disappointed look, possibly bordering on anger. "We need to go Bubbles."

"Bloss, Brick is here to help me... To help us." I started, but was immediately cut off.

"He's the reason this is happening. Can't you see that? This is all probably part of a huge setup!" She said, panic laced in her voice.

"But-"

"What if his brothers return? We're not ready. Buttercup's unconscious and I've lost too much blood to fight-" she argued.

"We can protect you-"

"BUBBLES JUST SHUT UP!" yelled a now infuriated Blossom. "You really think he loves you just because he got into your pants? Do you REALLY think he'd betray his own brothers for YOU? Are you REALLY that naive?! Here I thought losing you to that psychopath brother of his was bad... clearly I was wrong. He's deluded you and that's a billion times worse cause I thought you knew better! He's a good for nothing piece of trash who will use you and leave you before you even close your legs! You can't trust these - these - these -"

I watched as Brick tore his hand from my trembling one and stood up to challenge Blossom. I'd never seen him so mad before. His jaw clenched dangerously and his fists balled up, deathly pale and about to attack. His red orbs were glowing with heat rays ready to burn through my sister. I was stunned by what Blossom had said, but moreso humiliated. What if she was right? Had this all been a setup?

My eyes watered. "No Bubbles be strong!" I said to myself.

It didn't make sense that Brick had just up and told his brothers about us... and that they got angry. Where was Boomer in all this?

... and I had died for petes sake! Was that the chemical x?

I was so confused.

Perhaps he wasn't being completely honest about the situation...? Perhaps he was holding back more important information for Blossom's sake? Perhaps he was really full of shit...

"Yeah go ahead Brick. Kill me for telling her the truth. It'll only confirm what you are," Blossom sneered. "No wonder she didn't tell us about you. She knows whatever this is wrong and would never work. But please, kill the two people who truly care about her...!"

I looked at Blossom, eyes smeared with the insanity of control. She was crazy for implying that. How dare she even think I couldn't hold my own. I was a big girl and I could protect myself. She gestured for me to come to her side but I remained where I was... behind Brick.

That's where I wanted to be.

"I love him, Blossom! " my voice cracked.

He turned to me and wiped an escaped tear "Come with me? "

Before I could reply, a quick light blurred my vision instantly, and a dull ache filled my ears almost as suddenly. Looking around for the source of it all, I noticed that I was no longer in Townsville with my sisters. Brick was carrying me bridal style in an dark shack with minimal furniture in it. I realised that he had 'super sped' me to a different location. "Where am I?"

"An island in the Pacific ocean. It's not a hideout but it'll buy me the time I need."

"Buy you time?"

He placed me on the double bed and kissed my lips gently, distracting me from his real intention. When I tried to pull down my wrists I felt bound by cuffs. I giggled, naturally "Kinky," I said, seductively rubbing my legs together.

Looming over the foot of the bed was the man I loved, his expression anything but playful. His blood red eyes scanned my body, making sure I wasn't injured by any means. I had grown to trust those demonic eyes... I even went further to fall in love with them.

And yet, as much as it was the same man who possessed them, it didn't feel like it. He seemed to be going over a cold and calculated plan in his head.

"Brick?" I said quietly, unsure of how to ask what I was thinking.

He looked at me knowingly and tapped his hands on his side like he normally did when he was stressed.

He ran a hand through his perfect red mane and continued watching me like I was the meal that was about to be snatched away from him.

He stood there unmoved and thought to maximum capacity while staring into the dark nothingness that surrounded the shack.

I heard waves crash against the shore and thunder rumble through the trees. There was probably a storm out, big by the sound of it. It sure as hell was starting to get freezing at this point... But still he didn't acknowledge me save for the few seconds he took every other moment where he looked upon me with an undiscernable expression.

"Brick!" I finally yelled, scared.

He picked up the terror in my voice but he still stood there and hung his head low like he had no other choice but this. Our eyes met and still he had the audacity to prove Blossom right... His red eyes flickered with regret and resolve.

"My dad, Blue. He wants me to kill you."


End file.
